


The Claws That Catch

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The pointed pattern on Scorpia's shoulders seemed to inspire Catra, who tested her nails against her own cheek before she set to sharpening them on Scorpia's carapace.





	The Claws That Catch

**Author's Note:**

> "Catra once used my rock hard exoskeleton as a nail file. I even had to buff." —Scorpia in season 2 episode 5 "White Out".

The pointed pattern on Scorpia's shoulders seemed to inspire Catra, who tested her nails against her own cheek before she set to sharpening them on Scorpia's carapace. Scorpia stayed very still while Catra rasped each nail back and forth. It was utterly undignified, and Scorpia never wanted it to end. Any touch from Catra, any noticing from her...

When Catra had sharpened all her fingernails—her claws—Scorpia rummaged a handkerchief from her pockets. If Catra would accept a gift. But Catra reached with her beautiful strong arms extended, angling her hands for Scorpia to buff her newly sharper nails.


End file.
